Leave Me To My Misery
by Sassy-lesbian-Catherine
Summary: Marceline struggles with her drinking problem, Bubblegum leaving university to be with her. But Marceline's certain that there's nothing wrong. Bubbline fic. Rated M for sexual content and somewhat mature themes.
1. Chapter One Part One

_Hey everyone. I'm back from a very long hiatus on this account, and I apologize. Rather than type out more of my old stuff, I decided to start off with something new this time. This fanfiction contains drinking, hints of depressing behaviors, anger management issues, and a lot of hurt and comfort. _

_If any of these things trigger you, please stop reading now. If you're okay with this and would like to continue to read, please do so. Enjoy._

**Chapter One- Part One**

The bathroom floor has never steered me wrong. It's stable, it's solid. It's always going to be with me, no matter what.

When I'm puking up my guts after being taxied home from my part-time job, it's there for me. The blue and white tiled floor steadies me, helps me back onto my feet.

It doesn't help much, standing in your own vomit. I'm sent feet-first back onto the floor. It's holding me there, it's trying to tell me something.

I hear a dial tone sort of sound deep in my ears and I smack my head, trying to smack myself out of it. It turns out that it has nothing to do with me- it's my phone ringing!

I crawl through the disgustingly viscous liquid out onto the hardwood floor of my living room, raising a shaking hand to pull it off the hanger.

"Hey." She says in a weak voice, shaking heavily.

"Babe." I breathe. Oh my glob, what happened?

"I'm... Scared."

It's a whisper, a ghost of what she normally is- she's so confident in herself!

"Of what?" I'm sitting now, lounging on my couch with the cord wrapped around my arm. She doesn't respond, so I raise my voice. "Baby, what are you scared of?"

Is it one of her school friends? Did somebody... Hurt her? The fear is sobering me up so fast, and the adrenaline's coursing through me strong.

She takes her sweet time responding to me, and when she does, it's heavy and slow, like a weight she's been holding for far too long. "I'm afraid that this isn't the best fit for me. Here, at school."

I gasp as the sobs tear through her. "Honey, no! You've wanted to do this for such a long time- you're living the dream!"

She sniffs, then replies, "Maybe I could come work with you."

I work as a bartender- what the hell is she thinking? "What, as a stripper? For fuck sakes, Bonnie, think!"

I press up, finding a good angle on the arm of the couch and vomit again over it's side. So much for the bathroom floor. This is absolutely disgusting.

"Marcie?" She asks, sniffling again. "Have you been drinking?"

"Of course I have!" I spit.

"I'm going to call you back when you're sober, and I'm feeling better."

"Fuck, Bubblegum-"

"I love you." She says it so softly, with a tender passion as if I won't respond, cutting me off.

"I love you, too." I reply, the anger that's brought me to a boil simmering down.

I open my mouth to say more, but she hung up, leaving me feeling alone and empty once again. I storm into my kitchen, grabbing the wine bottle and chugging it as fast as possible.

Hey, at least the alcohol lets me forget about my worries. At some point I pass out, the pain too much to bear.

I stared at the clock and fixed my hair for the thirty millionth time. She ought to be gorgeous when I see her. She always is.

It's been such a long time since I've seen Bonnibel Bubblegum. She's been studying out of town- a place a few hours away. She's suppose to be here any minute now.

I'm excited to see her, but I'm worried as well. She's been acting different lately, pushing away all of the opportunities she once had. I can't make her feel like she belongs at her school, but I know that I can make her feel like she belongs here, so I offered for her to stay at my place for a while to get her feet back on the ground.

_"Marcie, oh Marcie, I've had my feet on the ground this whole time- just more so now than ever. I think I know what I finally want to do."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"To_ not _have my feet on the ground for once!"_

Bubblegum as a free spirit? The thought of it makes me laugh, but she accepted the offer.

She wanted to quit school. Correction: she _wants _to quit school. But, I want to spend the time that she's here convincing her to go back.

Regardless of my intentions, I still want to look good when I see her. I examine myself in the mirror and ruffle my hair, sweeping it out of my eyes. It's gotten long!

I shaved half of my head a few months ago, just a bit after Bubblegum went off to school, and it's grown in quite nicely. I also got a couple more ear piercings and a tattoo of a vampire bite (with blood included) on my neck recently, to symbolize how much life sucks me dry but I'm immortal, and I'll rise above the bullshit every time.

I have quite a few more tattoos, one of them being the word _Temptation _in cursive writing between my shoulder blades. I run my fingers along the skin nervously, chewing the cuticles on my other hand.

I spit a bloody one out as I see a car park in the driveway. An old, tiny pink car. Pink, like _bubblegum._

It was a running joke when I picked the car out for her before she went off to school. Time to think in the present, I guess. I launch myself out the door, ready to help her get her things.

It was icy and _freezing _when I stepped outside to see her. I ran over the icy ground as she emerged from the driver's side.

"Bonnie." I breathed, burying my face into her hair, peppering kisses along her neck, then her chin, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her lips, and then squeezed her even tighter, pulling her into a crushing hug.

She didn't say anything- but she pulled me in too, holding me close to her. I inhaled her scent. She was always so sweet. Too sweet to be true, but she's here now. Right here.

Glob, I think I need this more than she does.

"I missed you." She tells me and pulls back a bit to kiss me.

"Holy crap Marcie, you're blue!" She barks, shoving me back inside the door with a quick peck on the forehead.

I stumble onto the couch and doze off for a few minutes. I didn't get much sleep last night knowing what was coming up today, so I think that I needed it.

When I woke, she had seemed to have settled in already. She's such a chef- I smelled the food and drifted off towards the kitchen.

"Hey honey, I just put on the chicken breasts." She told me.

God, the only breasts that I wanted to see were hers. My lips met hers in a soft kiss. She combed her fingers in my hair, rocking us back and forth as we came together in a hug, humming near my ear.

I pulled back as she went to work again, setting the timer on the stove. Thirty minutes.

The stove. More like that thing I never use.

_"This thing is for cooking- not for storage, Marceline!" She told me once, back when my drinking habit was really terrible. I had hidden my alcohol in the oven so that she wouldn't know I was still drinking._

But now, there's no liquor in the oven, just delicious chicken breasts, a real meal. She's facing the counter, just about to turn around, and I slip my arms around her waist, fitting us close together.

She sighs as my hands slide down her sides. I place my lips on her neck and hold, gently, sweetly. "Are you thinking of going back to school?" I ask her.

She breaks away fast. "School this, school that!" She whirls around. "My girlfriend has a drinking problem, and _my home is here! _With you."

Her expression softens. "There's nothing that I want more than to be with you, darling. I have my whole life to plan a career and make a name for myself out there in the world of science. Right now, what's important for me is that we're together and that you are safe. That's important. Right?"

I nod and she reels me in. "Nice tattoo," She breathes, kissing the vampire bite, making me shudder with pleasure. "When did you get it?"

"A couple of months ago." I offer plainly, looking into her eyes. They turn a dark colour, contrasting greatly with her bright pink hair.

She somehow has managed to press me against the counter, her hands splaying across my breastbone. "Are there any more that I might like to know of?"

I lick my lips, intoxicated by her beauty. I swallow, the words heavy in my throat, utterly speechless. She raises her eyebrows and smirks, as if to say, _So?_

"Uh," I start, and her smirk widens. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourself."

"Oh yeah?" She asks, sliding her hands up and down my body, leaning closer.

I eye the timer. 24:28. We're good.

I see the gleam in her eyes, and normally it doesn't make me tremble, but, in this case it does. "Yeah." I whisper as she begins to tug at my tight jeans.

Yeah. You may have weasled your way out of talking about school, but next time Bubblegum, you won't be so lucky.

But for now, I love the way her skillful hands pleasure me.

We burnt the chicken breasts, but they were amazing anyways. Too lazy to make it to the bedroom after we ate our gigantic meal, we crashed on the hallway floor upstairs, stroking each other's hair and telling stories.

Why we burnt the damn things kept on coming up in conversation. "Oh my glob, I can't believe we had sex in our kitchen."

"I can't believe you _fucked _me in the kitchen." That I didn't expect from her. Maybe it was a part of her whole "free spirit" thing?

"Oh come off it, Marcie! You know you loved it!"

"I always do." I counter, looking deep into her eyes. Glob, she's so beautiful.

"Ha ha, Marcie, you're blushing!" She calls me out on my surely flushed cheeks.

"You're beautiful." I blurt and she goes red, trying to turn her head away from me, but I bring it back and place a soft and tender kiss upon her forehead. "I really mean it, Bonnie. You're absolutely beautiful."

Our lips meet in a passionate embrace and I melt quicker than wax on a candle. I sigh deeply into the kiss, relieving a lot of my stress. I feel her relax as well.

And that's all I ever want. For us to be here, held in each other's arms, forgetting all but the bliss of being together.

Maybe I don't want her to go back to school after all.

If I do want to convince her to go back to school, I better get my rear in gear. And quick. The longer I wait, the stronger the pull for wanting her to stay gets.

And who am I to say that she can't stay here if she drops out? My house is hers too- she's always welcome no matter what.

I crawl out of bed early in the morning, heading to the phone in the living room. I see all of her bags of luggage neatly tucked underneath the bed on my way out. Glob, she has a ton of stuff here!

Pouring myself a small glass of wine from a _very _secret stash, I pick up the phone. It was hard being sober for most of the day yesterday.

I don't want to do it, I really don't want to, but I think that it's becoming too much for me to handle alone.

I think I need to call our friends.

I quickly explained the situation to Finn and Jake, who had no idea that she was back at all. I told them that they needed to come over right away. I couldn't bear the thought of my one and only leaving all of this opportunity behind.

The two of them were in walking distance from my house, and they came over quickly. I lived in a more thickly forested area- them closer to a variety of tourist attractions, including the famous _Land of Ooo, _an attraction that resembled a place "said" to exist a long time ago.

It was some childish fantasy sort of thing that really pissed me off when I saw goons dressed up as lemons and cinnamon buns walking around near my house. If it wasn't against the law, I'd whack them all with my bass guitar.

In the meantime, I woke Bubblegum up and told her that the fearless duo would arrive shortly. She changed into something more "presentable", exiting the bedroom just as we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Finn. Hey, Jake." I greeted their somber faces with a little wave. They gave Bonnie and I hugs.

"It would be better if you waited outside." Finn said to me.

"Y'know," Jake jumped in when I bristled. "So we can talk to her alone."

Fine, but I'm only doing this for her. I wordlessly kissed Bubblegum and headed outside.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! "Part Two" of this chapter is much shorter, and, following that is going to be an amazing chapter written by an amazing Fanfiction-er __**GeminiSinger! **__Check him out if you'd like!_

_Stay sassy,_  
_Catherine (Sassy-lesbian-Catherine)_


	2. Chapter One Part Two

_I'm really liking the flow of this fic, so I'm going to keep going with it! This chapter's a bit shorter, but the content is good! Again, this fic includes drinking, addiction, mild violence, and sexual themes. Read at your risk, folks! If you like this, click the "favourite" button or follow the story for maore chapters to come. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One- Part Two**

It was still a bit chilly, but I sat on the porch where Bonnie had bought the _ugliest _chair ever. I kept it because she wanted it and while she was gone at school, I spent a lot of time on this same chair playing the guitar because I missed her so much. But the chair's still fucking disgusting.

Jake came out of the door first, slumped over with his hands in his pockets. I flew to him, trying to get past him to the door. He blocked my path.

"No, M," He told me. "Not now."

"Why not?!" I roar, slamming him against the wall. The fear was wide in his eyes as I brought him close to me, reading his facial expressions.

"Marceline, you've been drinking." He stated.

"Fuck you." I muttered, watching Finn emerge from inside, wiping tears from his eyes.

I had a few bottles of beer while I was waiting. So what? What did they think I did while I practiced my guitar out here? The empty bottles are underneath the chair anyways- they won't even find them even if they wanted proof.

"Marceline, I've known Bubblegum for a very long time, and she really cares about you." Jake said to me as Finn sat on the ugly chair.

"What's your fucking point? Why can't I see her?" I sidestepped around him, but he blocked me again.

"You have a problem. You need to admit that you have a problem." He wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

I am _not _a disease, or an infection. "_You're _the problem, Jake," I spit out his name. Take that for a disease, you piece of shit! "For not letting me. To. The. Goddamn. _Door_."

"Look, I'm standing my ground because not only do you need to sober up, you need to _grow up, _Marceline. Bubblegum's dealing with her own crap and if you asked me, which I know you won't, I don't think you deserve her. I love the both of you. But, you make it very hard to be around you sometimes, especially when you're drinking-"

Finn dug into Jake's monologue with a cold anger that made me shiver inside, all the way up and down my spine.

"Bubblegum quit school. Before she came here. She couldn't tell you, because she didn't know how you'd react. But she gave up her dream- her career, her life, her _everything _to come here and _save _you. Well, she can't fucking save you. None of us, can save you. You are beyond our care. You're not going in there and hurting her anymore, you hear me? Or I'm going to cleave your head right off your body."

He ducked back inside, only to return moments later. "She said that she wants you to come back inside." He looked defeated. Jake was rubbing his neck, wincing. Oh, I didn't hurt him that bad.

Wimp. "So much for cleaving my head off, eh?" I ask Finn, smirking. What a stupid hat!

"Watch it..." He said to me, his fist hanging in my face.

"Alright, alright." I say, smirking even wider and faking surrender by jokingly putting my hands in the air.

His fist chased me into the door, stumbling upon an utterly broken-down Bubblegum in the living room. _My _Bubblegum.

She gestured to the couch from the chair she was sitting on and I fell into it quickly, listening intently. She put her hand on my leg, tracing tiny circles on it with her thumb.

"Marcie, honey... We're going to get you help."

I was about to reply when the whole world just went... White.

_Help with what Bubblegum? I'm fine._

My head felt like somebody had knocked it in with a rock. Gently, but still. I opened my eyes, examining my surroundings. White. Shapes. People?

My eyes focused on the figure in front of me. "Marceline, do you know what time you passed out?"

"Am I supposed to know?" I asked groggily. "Was I preparing for your questions like some sort of exam prep? _'Oh right, and now I say...' _" I turned away from the prying eyes.

"Ms. Abadeer, I think you need to get it through your head how serious this is!"

How serious _what _is? It hit me. Shit.

I was in the fucking hospital.

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Since I was recently hospitalized and it's hard for me to write about it, the lovely __**GeminiSinger **__will continue taking you on the journey of Marceline's hospitilization._

_Thanks for reading! R&R if you liked it- feedback is always awesome!_

_Catherine _


	3. Chapter Two

_Hello there! As promised, here is the guest tidbit, written by __**GeminiSinger! **__Enjoy! _

**Chapter Two**

Day two in the hospital-

Yesterday was weird and a little overwhelming. Various doctors and nurses walked in and out of my room. Different tests were running. Different noises and sounds were peppering the room.

During all of that, I began to feel better and better. It seemed like I was always in a room with three doctors or nurses. After two fantastic but unpredictable soap operas and a sandwich-with-chips lunch, a familiar sight crawled into my rectangular hospital prison.

My girl, Bonnie, brought in a pink and brown paper bag that seemed to be full.

"I'm sorry, babe." Bonnie spoke up.

I would have interrupted my princess girlfriend if she hadn't hopped over and dumped the bag on my lap before sticking her tongue down my throat.

Bonnie swung a leg over my body, straddled me, and kissed me like her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. My schedule has been packed with meetings with meetings I couldn't escape." Bonnie explained.

_Wasn't that great! R&R so he knows you liked it! _


End file.
